vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
ArabNinja
Who is Seth? Seth was an ex member of the yakuza who worked as security for the Purple Lotus. He was the right hand man of Satchi and had 3 daughters he looked after. He was killed in conflicts with the P.U.R.G.E.. Seth is played by Arabninja. Lore Seth was once a member of the yakuza who stepped away from his clan for a better life. He was able to leave off on good terms however as opposed to other organizations where leaving makes you a target. History/Biography Purple Lotus Seth joined the Purple Lotus as Satchi’s right hand man working as a tool for him and doing whatever was asked of him. He’s continued to work for Satchi believing in his boss’s pure intentions. Whenever there’s a problem that needs to be solved concerning PL Seth is often the one heading out on missions to solve the issue helping not only his boss, but the family that he has found within Purple Lotus. While working at the establishment he was able to meet many of the guests who became his friends. Growing Family One of those guests he met while working at Purple Lotus was the devil who would become his girlfriend, Sethia. While she had many partners besides Seth people always considered Seth her main squeeze and the pair were very close with Sethia soon taking up a job at PL to spend more time with him. Seth also introduced his daughter Prisma to Sethia combining the 2 parts of his life together. Seth being a worker at Purple Lotus was eventually introduced to the young girl Cleo who frequently wandered into the bar. Over time people realized that Cleo wasn’t being properly raised by her parents. Seth along with Sky decided to take it upon themselves to raise Cleo as a child of their own. Currently he and Sky are working on gaining full custody of Cleo. Death of a Devil On the night of January 13th, 2019 Seth is contacted by Ichi to come to the back of Purple Lotus. When he arrived he had found Sethia’s lifeless body on the ground with a bullet wound in the back of her head. Ichi informs Seth of Sethia being abducted by a mercenary and shot with a holy bullet not only killing her but disintegrating her soul never to return. Seth holds her in shock and disbelief a welling of emotion as he holds his loved one before leaving letting Ichi investigate to get information on the person who hired the mercenary. On January 15th Seth heads to a cemetery in the snow with Sethia’s body. He buries his loved one alone sitting down once he had finished and laying a rose on her grave. He soon however is visited by Sethia’s family, Daiyo, Aladrin, and Eden Levious. They had come to talk to Seth and retrieve Sethia’s body for it to be buried in her home in hell. Daiyo removes the dirt from her coffin and Aladrin lifts Sethia’s body out of the grave and takes her through a portal into hell. Daiyo leaves but not before telling Seth that he would have been good for her. Revenge A few days later on January 18th, 2019 after reviewing all the intel gathered Seth, Hybris, Yuuhi as Red Wolf, Daiyo, Ichi, and Jester head to an island where they believe the person responsible for Sethia’s death, The Professor is hiding. They make their way through the island killing and incapacitating all the guards until they reach The Professor’s work station. After searching they find that The Professor has left the island with his journal entry saying “This is the last time I make a deal with a devil.” The group jumps through a portal to Daiyo’s Hell to find The Professor running for his life. Seth runs at the professor tackling him to the ground and bashing his head. Hybris uses her flesh weaving to knock the villain unconscious and Seth takes the chance to rip out one of The Professor’s teeth that had a cyanide capsule hidden within. With the villain secured Daiyo takes custody of him and makes preparations for Sethia’s funeral. On the day of Sethia’s funeral January 20th Seth attends the event ready to give his final goodbyes. A surprise twist to the event Daiyo brings out The Professor tied up and ready to be tortured. Daiyo announces for the crowd to do as they wish with him and people line up to take their pound of flesh. Seth is the last one to take his chance acting as an executioner. Bob Marley casts an illusion on The Professor making Sethia appear before him as Seth raises his sword to behead the Professor. With his death the group moves to Daiyo’s mansion in hell and continue Sethia’s funeral saying there final words to her before the procession ends and Daiyo forces everyone to leave. Persephone Months after Sethia's death Daiyomeets Seth at The Purple Lotus to introduce him to Persephone. Daiyo informs Seth that she is his daughter born from the late Sethia due to protection charms saving Persephone rather then Sethia. Confronted with the fact that he now has another daughter Seth wishes to do what is best for her. Daiyo however says that he wishes to take control of raising Persephone since he believes the material plane is dangerous for devils and Seth is partially to blame for her death as he couldn't protect her. Seth resigned to his regret agrees only occassionally seeing Persephone when she comes to visit the material plane. Seth is also told that while Persephone is half devil she will go through a ritual to either become fully human or fully devil. The ritual requires blood from Seth which he agrees to give as long as Persephone is ultimately given the choice on what she can be to which Daiyo agrees. P.U.R.G.E Being a part of The Purple Lotus Seth became involved in the conflict with Aegis and Purple Lotus against the threat known as P.U.R.G.E., an organization of A.I. and robots created with the sole purpose of removing all life from the universe in order to remove all sin and corruption from the universe. During the conflict Seth assisted his boss Satchi on missions to stop P.U.R.G.E. and save the lives of innocents from being integrated. After receiving data from Antherial about information pertaining to P.U.R.G.E's base PL and Aegis go on a diplomatic and reconnaissance mission to the P.U.R.G.E. base hoping to end the conflict definitively. On June 15th, 2019 the group travels to the P.U.R.G.E. base and is escorted through the base on a tour by Unit 1, the current leader of the P.U.R.G.E. Mhai acting as a negotiator attempts to convince the P.U.R.G.E. that their mission is flawed but it soon becomes clear that they will not back down. Fearing that P.U.R.G.E. might trap them within the base the group attempts to leave peacefully however Unit 1 orders Theta and all other P.U.R.G.E. bots to attack the group. Cornered Purple Lotus and Aegis try to fight their way out but are unable to leave without casualties. Seth trying to defend his fellow Purple Lotus members he is attacked by a P.U.R.G.E. bot who stabs and slices his body he is then caught in a crossfire laser guns further injuring him. Purple Lotus is able to retrieve Seth's dead body escaping through a portal to the Stranger’s Cathedral. A Black Dog Under a Shady Tree Back at The Cathedral Seth is revived by Elizabeth through a divine spell. He remains unconscious and is moved to the medical bay to continue healing him. However Satchi is soon greeted by Stan, The sin of wrath and Satan himself. The sin informs Satchi that Seth is only living on borrowed time from Elizabeth's spell and that his soul is now the property of Archangel Freedom who he had previously made a deal with. Stan snaps his fingers to pull Seth's soul from his body. Smalls attempts to steal the soul back by putting it in a jar but is unable to stop him. Stan leaves with the soul gaining the anger of Seth's boss in the process. Through another deal with the fox spirit Yuuhi on June 18th, 2019 Seth was allowed the chance to have one last talk from the afterlife. He speaks with Konton and Chow giving them his parting words so that his children and The Lotus are taken care of in his absence. June 19th, 2019 Seth's body was buried in a funeral service for both him and Smaller. The man was honored with words from his friends and family. A right hand man until the very end. Personality Seth when working at Purple Lotus is often fun loving and kind taking care of the patrons as if they were family. However when working on the mafia end he is much more serious and cutthroat. Family Seth has a daughter named Prisma from a currently unknown partner in his past. He has also taken in Cleo as a pseudo adopted daughter with Sky. Seth also had a daughter with Sethia named Persephone. Powers & Abilities * CQC - Seth is a proficient hand to hand combatant able to take down most enemies on an equal strength level. * Marksman - Seth has shown himself to be exceptional with guns. Alternative Roleplaying Characters Oscker Oscker is a wolf beastblood assassin in Arcadum's Forbidden Knowledge RP group. He wields twin blades and has an affinity toward the element of wind. He was recently seen with Cyan (FK) at one of Sethia's open training sessions. Kain Kain is a Chaos Child and son of Daiyo. He is noted as being one of the most brutaland physically imposing of his siblings Trivia * ArabNinja does some nice full body dancing in mmd worlds. * He payed $5 for a bongo cat model with butt bongos and he’d pay for it again. * Coincidentally after his death the P.U.R.G.E. leader Omega has named his left hand Seth. Gallery Seth Profile.PNG Seth Profile 3.PNG Seth and Mhai.png|Seth carries Mhai home after an attack by ZeChibi VRChat_1920x1080_2018-08-14_03-12-05.958.png|Satchi and Original Seth. VRChat_1920x1080_2018-09-08_01-31-07.118.png Seth Sethia.jpg|Seth and Sethia. Seth Maid.jpg|Seth dressed for Maid Night. VRChat_1920x1080_2019-05-31_21-06-04.164.png|Seth and two of his daughters, Persephone and Cleo. Seth and Sethia.png|Seth mourning over Sethia's body. Seth Grave.PNG|Seth burying Sethia. Seth Jester Yuuhi Ichi Diayo.PNG|Seth, Jester, Yuuhi, Ichi, and Daiyo preparing to assault The Professor's island. VRChat_1920x1080_2019-02-24_23-10-08.842.png|The men of Purple Lotus and Yuuhi. Satchi, Chow, Seth, Yuuhi, Ebon, and Smaller. Category:People Category:Characters Category:Humans